Austin&Ally One-Shots!
by Gabriellalove17
Summary: Just some cute A&A one-shots I thought of there might be some Raura/and Auslly I love those pair Sorry I suck at summary's PlEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. A Auslly One-shot!

Austin was waiting outside his girlfriends school yes I know what your thinking who's his girlfriend well his girlfriends name is Allison Marie Dawson. Yes his long time Partner/Songwriter/Bestfriend he finally found the guts to ask her out and guess what she said yes! Well that brings us back to the beginning Austin was waiting for her to get out of school so he could take her to Sonic Boom they were gonna have a Team Austin Meeting. While austin was waiting he started to daydream about Ally how beautiful she was with that hair that flowed just write to the middle of her back how no matter what she wore she look PERFECT even if she was wearing one of his over-sized sweat shits with a pair of sweatpants and her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head she always looked perfect. Well while Austin was daydreaming he heard the school bell ring as soon as that happened he snapped out of his daydream and saw a bunch of girls rush out then he finally seen his girlfriend he started starring at her when there eyes met she went running to him she jumped on his he almost lost his balance but he caught himself and Ally before they could fall."Well someone sure missed me"said Austin with a smirk."Of course!I can't even last a minute without you how am I suppose to go seven hours without you?said Ally. After Ally said that she jumped off him he finally got a good look at her she was wearing a mid-thigh black skirt,black converse,hair curled and down,a black shirt,and one of Austin's leather jackets,Ally wasn't into makeup that much so she would only put some mascara and lipgloss on she looked AMAZING as always to him! After Austin got a good look at her he said "Well Baby girl let's get going we don't wanna be late". "Ok oh by the way I hope you don't mind but I wore your leather jacket"said Ally with a smile because she already knew what he was going to say."Of course I don't mind babe that just proves to the guys that you are mine forever and no one else can have you"said Austin with a smile as long as a a mile (hey that rhymed I'm weird).."Aw don't worry I am always yours forever and ever!" said Ally as she was leaning in to kiss Austin but Ally felt it was taking forever for there lips to meet. Austin must have sensed this because he put his hand behind her neck and pulled her to him smirking into the kiss Ally moaned at his actions this made Austin smile really wide that when he pulled away he said "Wow I think going to this school made you a better kisser have you been kissing other guys?" he said with a playful smile this earned him a playful smack to the chest from Ally."No I haven't been kissing any other boys only you babe"said Ally this made Austin smash his lips into hers again only this kiss was passionate and loving and lasted longer than others."Wow that was the best kiss ever"said Austin as they pulled away."It wasn't that good I barely remember it"said Ally joking."Well then maybe I will have to refresh your memory"said Austin with a grin."Guess you will"said Ally. The happy couple started to lean in, but were interrupted by a teacher yelling "No PDA on school grounds". Oh yeah they forgot they were still at Ally's school."Let's get going don''t wanna be late for the meeting and you can refresh my memory later"said Ally."Fine man I hate school's stupid no PDA rule"said Austin. Ally just laughed and said "Come on Dez and Trish are probably waiting for us". And then they were of to the Team Austin Meeting...

**Ok I do not own Austin&Ally or Converse,Or anything else in this story except the story and idea...PLEASE REVIEW..LUV YA GUYS!**

**GABRIELLA3**


	2. A Raura One-shot Part 1

**Ok this chapter is gonna be a Raura one-shot! Hope you guys like it!**

_**Ross's POV**_

_My Bestfriend Calum and I were walking down my driveway on the way to school. That's when I see this girl I mean she wasn't like any girl I had ever seen she was SO SO SO SO BEAUTIFUL. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a red shirt that said "All you need is love" on it on the bottom of the shirt it said The Beatles _**(I have a shirt like that!) **_so I guess that it means she is into music anyways she was also wearing a leather jacket and black converse. She had Dark Brown hair and at the bottom tips it had a Carmel color and she had Chocolate Brown eyes.I must have been spacing out because next thing I know Calum is snapping his fingers in my face and yelling "AUSTIN! AUSTIN!". "What sorry bro I was just thinking" I said trying not to make it obvious I was thinking about that girl". "Sure I seen you staring at that girl"said Calum with a smile on his face. "What I was not staring" I said trying to lie the best I could. "Sure whatever and don't worry I think her bestfriend is hot"said Calum while staring at the girl's bestfriend."Well then let's go talk to them" I said while pulling Calum to the girls with Me I can't wait to find out the girl's name!_

_**Laura's POV**_

_My Bestfriend Raini and I were walking down my driveway on our way to school. That's when I see him he had Blond hair Chocolate Brown eyes that if you look in them that you would get lost in his eyes. I have to admit he was REALLY CUTE! I must have been spacing out because Raini is snapping her fingers in my face."Sorry,but hey look at that guy over there isn't he cute!?"I said. She looked over "Wow he is cute just look at that Red hair and those Blue eyes" said Raini. "What? No I mean the Blonde one"I said. "Oh well either way the-". She stopped talking and just kept starring at something wide eyed I turned around and that's when I seen the boys we were talking about walking towards us."OMG! Laur do I look ok?" said Raini. "Um Yeah you look perfect what about me?"I said trying to brush out my hair with my finger."Yes you look perfect OMG here they come act natural"said Raini. After Raini said that I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned around and seen that it was that really CUTE Blonde!"Um h-hi" I managed to say but I stuttered."Hey um me and my Bestfriend Calum wanted to see if we could walk with you guys to school?" I was about to open my mouth when Raini beat me to it "OF COURSE!"said Raini. "Cool so what's your name?" asked the cute blonde. "Well this is Raini my Bestfriend and I'm Laura" I said I managed to say that without stuttering. "Cool oh well this is my Bestfriend Calum and I'm Ross" said the blonde I mean Ross._**(Ok now in the story I'm pretending that was in the past now we are going to present when Ross and Laura are dating and Calum and Raini are dating.)**

**(Present) _Ross's POV_**

_Today is Laura and I's anniversery we have been dating for 4 years now and we are both 23 _**(When they first met they were seniors and 18 years** **old) **_The only diffrence between age is that I'm older than her by 3 months but anyways today we are gonna have a date I'm taking her on a picnic at the beach so we can watch the sunset yes I know romantic anyways back to the point after we eat I am gonna give her a rose then I'm gonna get on one knee and ask her to marry me! Well I have to go now because Laura should be home any minute now. Just as Ross said that Laura came through the door."Hey baby HAPPY ANNIVERSERY!"I said. "HAPPY ANNIVERSERY!"said Laura and went running to Ross jumped on him and kissed him passionately."Ok baby go get ready for our date"I said."K I will be down in soon"said Laura._**_  
_**

_**Laura's POV**  
_

_Well right now I'm getting ready for the date Ross planned for us today is our anniversery I'M SO HAPPY! Well since Ross's favorite color is yellow I am gonna wear a yellow bikini under my yellow sundress after I got my clothes on i went to the bathroom to do my hair. Well we are going to the beach so I just brushed my hair and curled it. then after my hair was done I went to go do my makeup I wasn't really a kind of girl who put on a lot of makeup so I only put on mascara and lipgloss! After I was done I grabbed a pair of yellow heels from the closet. I then headed down stairs. When i got down the stairs I seen Ross and his mouth dropped! "Honey close your mouth you'll catch flies"I said. After I said that Ross closed his mouth and blushed. I finally seen what he was wearing he was wearing a flannel shirt that was yellow a black tie on top some black skinny's with a chain out of the pocket some yellow converse and a dog-whistle around his neck."Come on Baby let's get going"said Ross. After that we walked out the door._

**K guys there is a Raura one-shot there will be a part 2 too this story PLEASE REVIEW! LUV YA GUYS!**

**GABRIELLA3**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE :(

_**HEY GUYS THIS IS A AUTHOR'S NOTE I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A VERY LONG TIME I AM SO SORRY BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE ON 2/13/13 WHICH IS TOMMOROW! I HAVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND THE SPORTS I'M IN AND MY BAND ANND FOR SCHOOL I HAVE TO DO A SCIENCE PROJECT WHICH IS FOR HALF OF MY GRADE SO IF I DON' T DO THIS PROJECT SOON I WILL GET A BAD GRADE AND I CAN'T AFFORD TO HAVE A BAD GRADE I HAVE BEEN SICK ALOT AND HAVE BEEN GETTING BAD GRADES SO I FINALLY GOT THOSE UP AND IF I DO THIS PROJECT I WILL GET AN A+ IN SCIENCE SO I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I WILL TOMMOROW! **_

_**HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND LUV YA GUYS! GABRIELLA3**_


	4. A Raura One-shot Part 2!

_**Guys I feel so ashamed I understand if you hate me because I broke my promise for that update I hope you can forgive me well here is the update hope you enjoy it.**_

_Ross's POV_

_Ok well here we are we just got done eating the food now is the time it's now or never! "Hey baby can I tell you something?" I said. "Of course" Said Laura. "Ok well..I love everything about you the way you always look beautiful in everything you wear but there is one thing that bothers me and I want to be the one to change it." I said. "Well what is it?" said Laura. "I wanna change your last name to Lynch." I said. After I said that I got on one knee and said " Laura Marie Marano I have loved you since we first met and I know I will always love you so would you do the honors of marrying me?" I said. I looked up and I see Laura crying wiht her mouth wide open. "YES OF COURSE A MILLION TIMES YES!" said that moment I felt like the happiest guy on earth. After Laura said that I got up and put the ring on her finger and I know for sure at that moment I was the happiest man of EARTH!_

_Laura's POV_

_OMG! Ross just asked me to marry him and of course I said yes I am so happy I get to marry the man of my dreams and the man I love today is the best day ever how could this day get any better I am so so happy I can't wait to get married I know since I was a little girl I wanted to get married and now it's finally happening! I can't wait to tell everyone! "Ross I love you so so so much" I said. "Aww I love you to baby and I always will that is why I put this ring on your finger it symbols our love FOREVER AND EVER!"said Ross. After that Ross and I kissed in the moonlight and I have to say that was the best day of my life except for when I met him but that was a close 2nd I can't wait to see what the future brings for us but for now. We have a wedding to plan!_

_**Sorry it was so short hope you like it and there will be a few more chapters of Raura if you want Review me if you want to have a few chapters about the wedding! **_

_**Luv ya guys! **_

_**Gabriella3**_


End file.
